Lincoln Loud's Love Life
by Blue Striped Salamander
Summary: Ronnie Ann, his sisters, Lincoln loud has enough girls in his life. But what happens when a new girl comes to town. Will he have time for her? Lemons, lots'n lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Loud house characters. I do own the OC. If you would like to use them in a story please notify me first. This is set three years in the future. Warning: For mature readers only!

CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE NEW NEIGHBORS

Lincoln is in high school as a freshmen, Leni and Lori have moved out and bought an apartment for college, but still visit every weekend. Luna just graduated and is staying at the Loud house taking a year off of school. Lisa is teaching college level courses at Lori and Leni's school. Luan was now a senior at Royal Woods high and the president of its comedy and theatre club. Lynn was a junior and the captain of all the sports teams, except football, cheerleading and dance. Lucy, Lana and Lola are now in junior high. While Lily is just starting her days in grade school.

The bell rings and teenageers flood the the parking lot of Royal woods high. Lincoln walks outside, Clyde is walking next to him. He notices his sisters by Luan's car, it's a volkswagen Bug. Luan and Lynn are talking about something, Lincoln is to faraway to understand what.

"Hey guys what're you talking about?" He says with a smile.

"Nothing much, just this new exchange student in my spanish class. He's so cute" Says Lynn.

"He could munch on my taco any day." says Luan. Lynn laughs.

Lincoln and Clyde look at Luan confused.

"What's his name?" Clyde asks. Opening the back seat and sitting down, he moves over so Lincoln can get in. Putting his bag on the floor.

"Oh, it's Lucas. Lucas Lane. He just started class today." Answers Lynn "He's got a sister in your grade Lincoln. Her name's Liberty. She had paperwork she had to fill out at home, so you'll probably meet her tomorrow. Lucas tells me she's pretty wild. But she'll sit still if there's a comic book or video game around."

"She sounds just like you Lincoln. You should totally ask her out." Luan says. She throws her backpack into the backseat hitting Clyde, a whoopee cushion goes off.

"That wasn't me." says Clyde blushing.

Lincoln gets in the back while Luan sits on the passenger side. Lynn takes the driver's seat.

"Ah oh, Lynn's driving. I think I'll just call my dads and get a ride." Clyde says. Lynn locks the door and puts the car in reverse. Backing out of the parking lot, switching it into drive and stomping on the accelerator.

The car pulls into the driveway of the Loud house. Lori's car is in front of Luans, it's a ford genex.

"Sweet, Lori's home!" Clyde exclaims. The teens enter the house. Charles runs up to them with a bone in his mouth. Lincoln tries to take the bone but Charles won't let go.

"Hey Charles, what do you call a cow with only two legs?" Luan asks. "Lean beef. Get it?"

Charles lets go of the bone and smiles at the comedian. Lincoln throws the bone and it lands on the couch, Charles scampers off to get it. Luan and Lynn run up stairs to change. While Lincoln and Clyde walk to the backyard.

The loud family had built in a pool in the back for those hot summer days. Although school had just started it was still pretty hot out to still use the pool. Lori was sun bathing over on a lawn chair, her bikini top down by her legs. Her perky 36D breasts were amazing in the sunlight.

"Hey Lori" says Lincoln. "Woah, put on a shirt. Clyde's with me."

Blood blasts out of Clyde's nose, he then faints. Lori grabs her bikini top and towel before rushing inside.

"Perv." She yells at Clyde.

"Move out of the way slowpokes!" Lynn yells as she jumps over the two boys and into the water. Splashing both of them, waking up Clyde.

Luan laughs. "You guys look worse than Charles after a bath."

She walks over to the grass and lays out her blanket before lying down.

"Me and Clyde are going upstairs to study. Don't fall asleep again Luan, you remember what happened last time. You looked like a burnt sausage."

They walk towards the back door.

"Hey Lincoln can you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Luan asks.

"Sure Luan." Lincoln says. "Clyde, why don't you go upstairs and I'll just meet you up there"

"Okay" Clyde replies running into the house.

Lincoln walks over to Luan and grabs her lotion bottle. He starts rubbing it around her; her shoulders, upper back, neck, armpits, and midback. He stops as nears her lower area.

"That's everything Luan." He says standing.

"Wait a minute. You didn't get my lower back or thighs. You wouldn't want me to burn, would you?"

"No."

He gets back down on his knees. He begins adding lotion to her knees and goes up. He reaches her thighs.

"Hold on. Let me help out a bit." Luan says. She unties her bottom piece. Her ass and pussy in full view.

"Really"

Luan looks back at him with the puppy-dog eyes.

Lincoln rolls his eyes. He starts rubbing the lotion into her butt cheeks, going into her crack. Her pussy starts to get wet. He moves down to her clitoris and wet lips. He plays with her clit a bit before putting one finger into her vagina, motioning in and out. She folds her lower lip into her mouth and begins to mown. She builds up an orgasm.

"Hey Lynn, a girls here to see you!" yells Lori from the living room.

The sudden noise scares Lincoln and Luan. He suddenly stops, leaving Luan at her edge. He throws Luan's lower bikini back over her butt. Her folds can still be seen. Lincoln wipes his fingers on his pants and turns around. A girl about Lincoln's size walks out of the back door. She has white hair just like him. She's wearing a green button up t-shirt with an orange skirt and black leggings underneath.

"Hi I'm Liberty." She says looking at Lincoln, before looking down at the tent in his pants.

"Is that a water gun or are you just happy to see me?" She says giggling.

Lincoln blushes.

"Hey Liberty!" Lynn screams from the water. "Did you bring your swim suit?"

"Yup" She answers. She throws her bag onto the lawn chair before stripping. She rips off her shirt and drops her pants and skirt, kicking them to the side. Underneath is an orange two piece bikini. Lincoln just watches in amazement as she strips, his downstairs neighbor pushing more and more to get out. A hand grabs him by the ear and yanks him into the house.

"Ow, ow, ow. I give, I give." He screams.

The hand lets go of him. Lori is looking at him with her arms crossed.

"You like her don't you?" She asks.

"What? No. I don't even know her."

"That's not what your friend says." She says grabbing his tent. "Let's go take care of this. Don't want Lisa seeing this again. You'd be stuck in the cage for another three years if she saw don't want me to tell her about this do you?"

"NO! Please no." He replies.

"Good" She pulls him by his dick upstairs to her room. As they reach the hallway Lincoln looks over to his room.

"Hey Clyde. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right there."

"No rush." Replies Clyde.

In Lori's room.

"Strip." She demands.

Lori sits on her bed, taking her shirt off. Lincoln takes off everything. His 7 incher standing at attention. He walks closer to her.

"Woah big boy, any closer and you might poke my eye out."

She grabs it and begins stroking his member. She slides her other hand down his dick and under his balls before squeezing them. This sends a shock up his body. She rubbs his head between her fingers, than really strokes it fast. She suddenly stops and puts her tongue around it, licking and sucking. deepthroating it, she makes it to the base. Her fingers curl around his ass before she sticks one of her fingers up his back door. Moving in and out, up and down.

"Oh God, Lori I'm sooo close." He whimpers.

Lori stops immediately, grabs his pants and pulls them up around his waist. She button his pants and zips it up, making sure not to get his penis, before he even realized she stopped.

"Why'd you stop Lori?" He asks confused.

He goes for his zipper, but Lori slaps his hands away.

"If you want to cum, then apologize to Luan for stopping before letting her orgasm. If I here you've cum before apologizing I'll get the cage. Now go say hello to the new neighbor girl. I think she likes you." She says. "First, change your pants. That lotion mark may make her think you were doing something else."

"Thanks" He says before leaving.

He enters his room, where Clyde is already looking through the textbook.

"Hey Clyde why don't we go study outside. It's such a nice day out."

"Okay. But, ah, what about your pants." He says pointing to the lotion mark.

Lincoln face palms himself. "It's not what it looks like. It's Luan's lotion. I wiped it off on my pants. I'm going to change, than we'll study outside."

"I'll wait outside." Clyde says closing his book. He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Lincoln changes into a pair of swim trunks. He rushes downstairs, he turns the corner into the kitchen headbutting Liberty. He falls onto of her, his little friend stands up wanting to meet the girl causing a small tent in Lincoln's shorts.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asks. He moves off of Liberty and sits next to her. Her body is still wet, her tits perk up underneath her bikini top.

"Uhh." Liberty moans. She looks up at the ceiling then towards Lincoln. Her vision focuses on Lincoln's face.

"Are you okay" He asks again. "I'm Lincoln, do you want me to get you an ice pack?"

No, no, it's fine." She says laying up.

Lincoln stands and helps Liberty stand.

"I'm Liberty, my friends call me Liby. It's nice to meet you, and I see your friend is also pleased to meet me." She says smiling.

Lincoln looks down, and there at the tent position is his little friend. A honcking noise comes from outside.

"Whoops. Looks like my brothers here. It was nice to meet you. Both of you." She says before running for the front door. Lincoln just watches with a blush as she leaves.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be here tomorrow." Lynn says entering the kitchen. "You like her, don't you?" She says slapping his ass.

"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about." He says with a blush.

"Sure" Lynn says taking a swig of orange juice, straight from the carton.

Well. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try and upload a new chapter every week. Each chapter will have some sort of lemons. If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me.


	2. CHAPTER 2

We are now onto Chapter 2. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Unfortunately this chapter will not have Liberty or Lucas. Sorry… Just kidding. Liberty will be mentioned.

CHAPTER 2: SISTERLY LOVE

It was Lincoln's night to do dishes. He cleared the tables and threw the dishes into the sink. Only fitting half of the pile into the dishwasher, he knew he had to clean the rest by hand.

"Why'd it half to be steak night" He groaned to himself.

Lincoln scratched at the pans with a sponge, doing very little damage to the pan, the grease sticking to the metal. Luna watches from the kitchen doorway.

"Need a hand little bro?" Luna says walking towards him.

Lincoln turns around and there's Luna with her acoustic.

"Luna! A hand would be great. I'll wash, you dry" He says cheerfully.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean with the dishes. I walked in and saw you a bit gloomy. I can play you a song to cheer you up bro."

"Why can't you help me with the dishes?"

"It's your punishment dude. After leaving Luan hanging out by the pool. Not cool. Word of advice, never leave a girl feeling on edge. They hate it, and they hate you."

Luna pulls up a chair and starts plucking chords.

"So what do I do?" He asks

"Simple. Just go apologize to her. She'll forgive you. Heck I bet she would even play with your friend. I'll be out tonight at a concert, so you guys will have plenty of time to "talk"." She answers.

"Thanks Luna."

Lincoln runs toward the kitchen doorway. Luna's guitar comes out of nowhere and stops him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She says pointing towards the sink.

"Oh, right. Wait, what about mom and dad?" He says walking back to the sink.

"They're taking Lana and Lola to the movies. Lisa's teaching an evening class which Leni's at and Lori is babysitting Lily at Bobby's house. So it'll just be the two of you." She answers.

Luna begins playing Enter Sandman by metallica. Lincoln continues on the dishes. He stops and turns back to Luna.

"What about Lynn and Lucy?" He asks

"Don't worry about them." She replies. "Just make sure you lock the door."

After an hour, Lincoln finally finishes the dishes. He rinses out the sink before turning around to an empty chair. Luna has disappeared.

"I didn't even realize she left" He thought.

He walks upstairs to Luan and Luna's room. He wait's outside the room, nerves pulsating through his body. His brain was on fire, afraid of what Luan might say to him. He breathes calmly and knocks on the door.

"Come in." The voice says.

Lincoln enters the room. A lamp is turned on. The sudden brightness caused Lincoln to close his eyes.

"Luan?"

Luan, looking out the window, turns around. She is petting her cat, Cliff. She puts the cat on the ground and it scurries out of the room. She stands back up, her hair is no longer in her usual scrunchie but is layed out flat. Curling a bit at the base. The only clothing she has on is her robe, white with Haha symbols all over the fabric, a yellow flower has been sewn into the left breast pocket. She moves over to her bed.

"Listen Luan. I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean…" His sentence is cut short by Luan sticking her hand up silencing him.

"Come over here." She says. "But first close the door."

Lincoln closes the door, but forgets to lock it. He walks over to his sister and sits.

"I'm really really…" He is cut short again by her finger to his lips.

"Shhh." She whispers. "Lincoln I understand. Only Lynn knew Liberty was coming over. Lynn said she was going to tell me, but forgot."

"Do you believe her?"

"No way. After watching her finger herself while you fingered me. I bet the only thing going through her mind was being fucked by you."

"Wait. She was screwing herself, while watching us?"

His jaw drops, unaware of his older sister's actions.

"How did you not see her Lincoln. I could actually see her holding her bikini bottom, while squeezing her boob! I was actually going to ask her over. But…"

"Liberty showed up." Lincoln says, finishing her sentence.

"Pretty much." Luan says. "Now I think somebody owes his older sister an orgasm."

Luan leans forward, as does Lincoln, and they begin to make out. Luan moves on top of him. Her body starts thrusting into him. Lincoln's downstairs neighbor bangs at the clothes that are keeping him from attacking Luan's pussy. Luan stops instantly and looks down at her little brother and smiles.

"I've got a joke for you Lincoln." She says.

She gets off of Lincoln and moves a few feet in front of him.

"Right now Luan?" He complains.

"How many brothers does it take to make a sister orgasm?" She asks. She undoes her robe belt.

"How many Luan?" Lincoln says agitated.

She grabs the sides of her robe before throwing it to the ground. Underneath, she is wearing black lace lingerie. Right where her firm and strong breasts are, Haha is written in white on each boob. She grabs them and squeezes.

"Only one." She says jumping on him.

The two get back into their position. Lincoln tries to take off his shirt, while Luan claws at his belt and zipper. Their lips never leave the others. Once Lincoln is down to his tighty whities Luan stops.

"Somebody owes me an orgasm." Luan says.

Luan moves against her bedpost. Lincoln crawls toward her and grips her lingerie with his teeth, hooking the side of her panties with his middle fingers. Once her panties are at her feet Lincoln digs in. He laps at her clitoris with his tongue, he grabs and massages her breasts with his hands. Pinching her tits. Her bottom lip moves into her mouth as her moaning becomes louder and louder. His tongue slaps around at her lips as his right hand moves slowly down her body towards his tongues location. His hand moves slowly over her cliterous, his hand stops. Massaging between his two fingers her clit receives a stimulation of a lifetime.

"Ohhh Gaaawd! Lincoln. I… I… I'm close." She yells.

Lincoln moves his fingers from Luan's clitoris to her vagina. He plunges his middle finger into her pussy, her vaginal walls squeeze his finger, but he's able to move it just enough before hitting her G-spot. He licks at her clit as his other hand continues pinching her tit and groping her breast. All three of her most sensitive areas, all being stimulated at the exact same time.

"Lincoln!" Luan screams. Her orgasm rushing through her body. Hot, sticky love juice sprays all over Lincoln's face. His finger gets soaked in her juices.

Lincoln looks up at his older sister with a very very angry face. Luan sees the anger in his eyes and begins to worry.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Lincoln. I should have warned you." Luan says.

Lincoln's face doesn't change for a second before it transforms into a smile. He laughs.

"You could have told me you're a squirter Luan." He says.

Luan looks at her brother, then laughs. They both stop laughing and look at each other.

"You know Lincoln, after everything that's happened today, I totally forgot you haven't been allowed to cum yet. How's about I take care of that." Luan says.

Luan moves off the bed, as Lincoln moves up and leans against the bedpost. Luan moves in front of Lincoln and looks down at his underwear. The front of his tighty whities are soaked with precum.

"Oh my god Lincoln. Your undies! The whole front is soaked. Maybe I should have helped you while you helped me." She says. "I think maybe next time you should wear a diaper or something. Just so you don't soak the bed."

"Very funny Luan." He says.

Lincoln grabs his underwear, when Luan smacks his hands out of the way.

"Let me get that for you." She says.

She grabs ahold of his underwear.

"This is probably going to hurt." She says pulling his underwear down. The dried precum on Lincoln's pubic hair is pulling his pubes out. After Luan pulls his undies to his knees, he grabs ahold of his hurting privates. Luan looks up and grabs his hands, moving them aside.

"Hows about you let your big sister kiss your booboos." Luan says moving toward Lincoln's semi-hard member. She grabs a hold of the head, pulling it out, kissing the side of his sausage. It becomes harder and longer the more she touches and kisses it. He spreads his legs a little more. Luan fondles his balls while sucking the now fully erect 7-inch dick slowly moving in and out of her mouth pussy. She quits fondling with his nuts and grabs onto his thighs. she pulls him forward, his butt now resting on her knees. The cock continues bucking in and out of her mouth as she begins massaging his buttocks. Her left hand reaches up and pinches his nipple. She moves off of his dick and sucks on her middle finger.

"Lori told me you like this. Maybe next time I'll use you as a puppet." Luan says.

Luan sticks her lubricated middle finger up his ass. She goes back to deepthroating his cock. Her hand moves from his nipple to his leg, trying to keep him secure. Lincoln closes his eyes. The pressure becomes almost too much.

"I'm about to cuuuum!" Lincoln shouts.

"Yes! Yes! Come in my mouth! Luan thought. She increases her speed. Up and down, in and out.

"Oh Yes, Oh yes, I'm going to cum Liberty!" He screams

The sound of another woman's name surprised Luan.

"Liberty!" Luan screams as she gags on the jets of cum blasting down her throat. She pulls back, his dick flopping out of her mouth and spraying his stomach and chest with cum. Luan begins to choke on the cum and coughs. Lincoln moves behind her and does the heimlich maneuver. She coughs up cum and starts to breath again.

"Well that ruined the mood." Said the girl sitting on Luna's bed.

Both teenagers look over with surprised expressions.

Well. That's the end of Chapter 2. This chapter was mainly Lincoln and Luan, but next time it will be a little more open with the family. Remember, it's best to keep it in the family. To be continued in Chapter 3. IT TAKES MORE THAN TWO TO TANGO.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been busy over the last couple weeks but now I'm not. Which means more chapters for you guys. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 3: IT TAKES MORE THAN TWO TO TANGO

Luan and Lincoln look up in unison to find Lynn laying on Luna's bed, with a dildo sticking out of her pussy.

"Lynn! How'd you get in?" asked Lincoln as he backs away from Luan.

Luan's coughing starts to subside.

"I walked in. If you two are gonna fuck you should probably lock the door first." Lynn answered.

Lynn continued pushing the fake cock in and out of her pussy, slowly. Luan finally stops coughing and she turns around to face Lincoln. She strolls over to him and grabs his shoulders.

"Here's a little advise about girls Lincoln." She says kneeing Lincoln in the crotch. "They don't like it when you scream out another girl's name while having sex. It's just rude."

Lincoln topples over grasping his balls. Pain surges through his body like an electrocution. He begins to hyperventilate, his vision blurs.

"Oh my god Lincoln! Are you okay" Lynn says.

Lynn jumps up, the dildo falls out, and runs over to her brother in pain. Luan stops her halfway.

"Why'd you do that Luan?" She asks

"Because just as I was swallowing, he screams out another girl's name. Can you believe that?." Luan replies, then looks over at her brother. " Lincoln, you really stepped on your dick this time."

Luan walks over and grabs her robe. She puts it on and is about to leave when Lynn stops her.

"Hold up Luan. Instead of being pissed at Lincoln, why don't we just... torture him a bit." Lynn says.

Luan looks over at Lincoln then back to Lynn

"What do you have in mind?" Luan replies with a smile growing on her face.

"You still have those handcuffs from the magician's act?"

"Of course, they're in the closet."

Lynn rushes over to the closet and opens the sliding doors. Bowling pins and polkadot afros fall out. She goes deeper into the closet, then comes back out with a pair of handcuffs and a banana. She walks over to Lincoln, throws the banana on the bed, and grabs him by the arm. She pushes him onto Luan's bed, he sits on the banana.

"Ow." He says.

"Whoops." Lynn replies. "That's not for you… yet."

Lynn grabs the banana from underneath him and throws it over to Luan's feet. She looks back at her little brother.

"Lincoln. I'm doing this to save you. If it wasn't for this idea, Luan would probably cut off your balls, while you sleep, then feed them to Charles. Now, give me your hands." Lynn orders.

Lynn handcuffs one of Lincoln's hands then has him sit up. She moves the other handcuff around Luan's bed post pole and locks it around Lincoln's other wrist. Lincoln is sitting up in the corner of the bed, unable to move his arms.

"Great, now what?" Luan asks.

"That's simple. Are you up for round two?" Lynn says.

Lynn grabs the banana off the ground and rips Luan's robe open. She backs Luan up against the wall. One hand against the wall while the other moves the banana ever so slowly against Luan's body. First up her arms, then down her side and up her legs before finally moving it up and down and through her crotch area. Saliva begins to drip from Luan's mouth.

"I don't know Lynn, I'm not really in the mood, after everything that just happened i'm pretty worn out. "Luan replies.

Lynn edges closer to Luan and is only inches away from her sweety, hot body.

"Think about it Luan. While we bang and have orgasm after orgasm, in different position, Lincoln will be over there listening and watching everything, he'll have no way of choking his chicken and will be in so much pain with a hard-on. If you wanted to, we could even tease him a little." Lynn says. She begins to kiss Luan's neck, her heart beating faster and faster.

"I… What… What did… What did the screwdriver say to the other screwdriver?" Luan says breathing heavily.

Lynn stops kissing Luan's neck and moves the banana from her sister's pussy to her mouth and starts licking the juices from the toy. Luan looks at Lynn in total lust.

"Shut up and fuck me." Lynn says.

Lynn grabs Luan's bra and shoves her to the ground, her bra rips off and she becomes topless. Lynn takes off her jersey and timbers onto her sister. The banana goes right back to where it was before, in between her sister's legs.

Luan looks up at the ceiling. then back at her younger sister. Her lips fold into her mouth as the banana slides against her. Lynn's kisses move from the neck downwards towards her soft, jiggly 36D perky breasts. Lynn stops moving the banana and Luan looks down just as Lynn shoves the fruit into her wet pussy. Luan breathes out in ecstasy. Lynn moves over from sucking on one breast to sucking on the other.

"Guys, can you please let me go, this is killing me." Lincoln says.

Luan and Lynn look up at their brother.

"I almost forgot you were sitting there." Lynn says.

Lynn looks down at Lincoln's pulsating member and pulls the banana out of Land hole.

"Hey. What the heck Lynn?" Luan yells.

Lynn walks over to Lincoln and edges closer to him. She touches the head of Lincoln's sausage. Luan moves next to Lynn and slides the palm of her hand against the cock, then strangles it.

"Oh my god Luan!" Lincoln says surprised. Pain surging through his body.

"What? Don't you like getting your chicken choked?" Luan says. "should we let him cum now or after?"

"I don't know? Says Lynn. "Lincoln, should we let you cum now or later."

"Now! Please now, it's killing me." Lincoln says.

"Okay" Luan says. She begins to stroke faster.

"Really" Lincoln says. "Wow that was easier then I…"

"Psych!" Luan says. She stops stroking his meat before moving away, grabbing Lynn.

Luan pushes Lynn to the ground and kneels next to her legs.

"Hey Lynn how's about we make like paper and get scissored?" Luan asks.

"I like the way you think." Lynn replies.

She raises one if her legs so Luan can squeeze in between her legs. Luan moves up Lynn's right leg her pussy sliding up her leg, her love juice leaving a wet trail down the leg. Her pussy rubs against Luans. The two begin moaning. Luan grabs a hold of Lynn's left leg and lays it against her chest. She moves back and forth. The friction between both vaginas cause shocks of pleasure to seizure through the two girls bodies. Luan looks up to see Lincoln looking at the two with complete lust in his eyes.

"Don't you wish you were apart of this Lincoln? You could have been the meat in this sandwich." Luan says.

Lynn looks over and sees the banana, she grabs it. She turns the dial and it begins to vibrate. Sticking the vibrator in between the girls crotches. More pleasurable shocks run through there body.

"Oh god Luan I'm so close. I'm about to come." Lynn says. Her moaning becoming louder and more frequent.

Cumm with me Lynn!" Luan screams.

Luan falls on top of Lynn and the two keep rubbing against each other. Their tits smack against each other. The clitorises rub against the yellow fruity vibrator.

"I'm cumming" The two say in unison.

Lynn opens her eyes and sees Luan looking down at the her.

"That was fucking amazing." She says.

The two begin to kiss before a shaking noise comes from the door. The two immediately look up at the door before jumping to their feet Luan grabs her robe and puts it on and Lynn grabs all the clothes off the ground, including Lincoln's. A clicking noise comes from the door.

Lynn runs into the closet to hide and Luan grabs a book off the floor and lays against Lincoln, pulling the covers up so nobody can see that Lincoln is completely nude. His swollen dick slides right in between her butt cheeks. The door opens and Luna walks in.

"S'up dudes. I see you guys made up. Ah Lincoln, what happened to your shirt?" Luna says walking over to her bed. She sits down and looks over at her younger siblings.

"Oh you know, the room just got too hot and I just decided to take my shirt off." He answers.

"Is that all you took off?" Luna says playfully. She stands and walks over to her instruments, located right next to the closet door. She starts looking around them, not finding what she's looking for.

"What're you looking for sis?" Luan asks. She squirms, uncomfortable with Lincoln's log squeezing in her buns.

"Luan, if you keep moving around I'm going to come." Lincoln whispers in his sister's ear.

"Don't you dare." Luan replies.

Luna creeps over to the closet.

"I wonder if it's in the closet" Luna says.

This catches Luan and Lincoln's attention. Luan moves forward again, this time it's too much for Lincoln and he squirts in and around Luan's anus.

"Lincoln Loud! Ewww!" Luan shouts jumping up.

This catches Luna's attention as she pulls the closet door open and Lynn falls out, butt naked and still holding the clothes.

Luna looks over as Luan drops her robe and looks behind her, white sticky semen is oozing out of her buttcrack. Then looks down at her little sister.

"Well. I see you dudes had a ballroom blitz." Luna says. "Luan, need a hand cleaning up?" She says walking over to her little sister.

"That would be great. I think there are some colored rags in the closet." Luan replies.

"I've got a better idea." She says. "The party doesn't have to stop when I walk in."

Luna turns Luan around. She pushes her little sister's face into the bed before groping her buns. Her face edges closer to the white ooze before licking at it. She swallows her brother's cum that was just in her sister's ass.

"Ohhh. Luna please, it feels so weird." Luan squeals.

Luna stops and looks up Luan, Luan looks back and Luna sticks her middle finger up her sister's ass.

"Oh god, Luna please stop it's embarrassing." Luan says. Her cheeks become red from embarrassment.

"You've never had something up your ass before have you?" Luna asks. "Hey Lynn, grab my drumstick from the closet."

Lynn quite's playing with herself and grabs the drumstick from the closet. She walks over to her elder sister and notices some cum still left over on Luan's buttcheek. She shovels the semen up and sucks on the finger. Luna takes the drumstick and starts sucking on the metal stick.

"I'll warn you Luan, this will feel weird at first." Luna says.

"No, please Luna, I don't…"

Her sentence is cut short as Luna sticks the drumstick into her anal cavity. Luna starts moving in and out, swirling a bit just to widen Luan's butthole. Luan in turn begins to moan. Lynn spits down her sister's ass to lubricate both her ass and the stick.

"Mmm." Luan muffles.

"Starting to like it little sis." Luna says. "Look at me, I just took my sister's anal virginity. Hey, those are pretty good lyrics."

Luna moves faster and faster. The anal stimulation driving Luan crazier and madder.

"I'm cumming!" Luan screams. Juice blows out of her pussy and ass. She falls asleep from so many orgasms. Luna looks over at Lynn.

"Wanna continue this over in my bed" Luna says before grabbing her sister's head and smashing her lips with her little sister.

The two make out as the stumble over to Luna's bed.

Little did any of the loud house siblings know, Lucy had watched and heard every orgasmic screech and every sexual position from the air ducts.

The next morning all of the kids are completely passed out. Lincoln's still handcuffed to the bed, Luan is asleep on the floor the drumstick still sticking out of her ass. Luna and Lynn are in a 69 position the sheets are everywhere.

"Hey Lynn! Liberty is here to hang out. Wake up!" Lori says from downstairs.

Lynn's eyes pop open from the sudden notice. Luna's pussy is the first thing Lynn sees. Lynn jumps up and wakes up her siblings, tugging the drumstick out of Luan's ass.

"Ow" Luan says.

The stairs Creek and all the teenagers begin to freak. Nobody can find the key to the cuffs. Luan throws on her robe and Lynn grabs her Jersey. Lynn rushes to the door and slowly creeks open the door. She looks out and just a few feet away is Liberty. Luan throws the covers over Lincoln then sits against him.

"Hey Liberty. I slept in Luan's room. We had a little slumber party. I'm going to change and I'll meet you outside." Lynn says.

Liberty turns around to face Lynn.

"Aren't you a bit old for slumber parties?" Liberty asks.

"Yeah but it's still fun when it's family." Lynn replies "I'll meet you out back."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Liberty walks back the way she came. Her cute little bubble butt swaying as she walks.

Alright guys end of Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, more chapters will be coming along soon. There's a reason I'm doing a lot of butt stuff. All will be explained. Watch out for the next chapter. CHAPTER 4: PLAY DATE.


	4. Chapter 4

I know last chapter was porn with a plot. But this chapter unfortunately will not have as much lemon and lewd. So without further ado…

CHAPTER 4: PLAY DATE

Lincoln looks out the kitchen window as Lynn and Liberty play in the pool, Lana is playing in the mud with Charles and Luan is sun bathing. Luna looks out the window from behind Lincoln. She looks down at her brother.

"You like her, don't you?" Luna says

Lincoln turns around to face his sister. Redness colors his cheeks.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking." Lincoln Replies.

"Sure bro, whatever you say." Luna says.

Luna grabs a giant steak knife from a drawer. She takes the cover off and looks at the long sharp utensil.

"You ready to lose the chains bro?" Luna asks.

"Are you kidding. I don't want my hand chopped off." Lincoln says freaking out.

"Come on man. What else are we gonna do? If our parents or Liberty sees the handcuffs they're going to start asking question." Luna says

At that same moment, the front door opens.

"I'm home!" Yells Leni.

"Thank god" Lincoln says.

Lincoln rushes to the Living room where Leni is taking off her pumps. She looks up to see Lincoln running toward her, she sees the handcuffs and broken chain.

"Hey Linky, what happened?" She says "Oh my god! You didn't get arrested did you?"

Lincoln stops in front of her.

"What? No." He replies. "I was trying a new magic trick with Luan and the handcuffs broke. Can you crack the cuffs?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Leni takes out a hairpin and unlocks the cuffs. They fall to the ground.

"Thanks Leni!" Lincoln says. He hugs his sister.

Lincoln rushes upstairs to change into his swim trunks. Leni picks up the broken cuffs then sees Luna strut into the living room and jumps onto the couch.

"Hey Luna could you help me with a new design?" Leni says. "I was thinking of doing a punk rock or jail bird style."

"Seriously. Awesome!" Luna yells jumping to her feet.

The two sisters march upstairs towards Leni and Lori's old room. The door shuts behind them.

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is changing into his swim shorts when his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. He does not know that he just received a new message from Ronnie Ann. He tightens his briefs and blasts downstairs and into the kitchen. He stops before going outside. Taking a few breaths, he struts outside. Praying he doesn't get a hard on.

Lincoln takes in his surroundings and notices Luan's fallen asleep sunbathing, again. Lana and Charles are still playing in the mud, they're now more mud then kid and dog. He looks over to the pool, Liberty and Lynn are wrestling in the water. Lincoln takes off his black undershirt, now only in his orange tropical swim trunks. He runs at the pool and screams out.

"CANNON BALL!" He screams.

Lincoln drops right in between his sister and her friend, splashing both of them.

"Hey watch it." Liberty screams.

Liberty sinks under the water and swims around Lincoln. She pops up next to Lynn.

"I have an idea. Follow along." She whispers to Lynn. "Hey Lincoln. Wanna play a game?"

"That depends. What kind of game?" Lincoln responds.

"Just a regular game of Marco Polo… with a small twist." She says

Lincoln gives Liberty a watchful stare.

"What's the small twist?" He asks.

"Simple. The loser has to do one thing for the winner. And the loser can't say no." Liberty explained.

"Okay. But who goes first?" He asks.

"That's easy. You close your eyes first." Liberty says.

"I second that." Lynn agrees

Lincoln closes his eyes and rushes towards the two girls, his arms spread forward. Both girls jump out of the way in opposite directions. Lynn swims around Lincoln, staying out of his reach.

"Marco" Lincoln yells.

"Polo!" Both girls scream, from opposite sides of the pool.

Liberty dives down into the water, towards Lincoln. Lincoln swims towards Lynn's location. Lynn begins to edge Lincoln on.

"Come on bro, can't you catch me? I'm only two years older. Come on slowpoke." Lynn says.

Lincoln begins to get furious and speeds up, his feet moving a lot faster. Liberty tries to get closer but his feet are moving too fast. She goes up for air. She looks over at Lynn and tells her to shut up with her hand opening and closing before permanently closing. Lynn becomes silent. Lincoln stops moving. Liberty dives back down and stops behind Lincoln's bum. She quickly grabs ahold of Lincoln's suit and yanks them down, but Lincoln's too fast and dives down. The heel of his foot hitting Liberty right in the face. Blood blasts out of her nose. Tears rush down her face as she cries.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Lynn screams.

Lynn swims over to her friend to see if she's still conscience. Lincoln comes up, his swim suit is gone.

Oh Shit! I'm so sorry." He says.

Lincoln looks over to see Lana looking at the girl covered in blood.

"Lana!Go get a first aid kit from inside, NOW!" Lincoln yells.

Lana rushes inside, charles following in pursuit. Lynn grabs ahold of her friend and helps her out of the pool. Blood has stained her green and orange bikini. Lincoln swims after the two, naked. He get's out of the water and feels a draft down under. He looks down to find himself completely in the nude.

"Lynn what happened?" Lincoln asks "Where's my shorts?"

"We tried to pants you ya dork." Says Lynn.

Lana runs into the back door forgetting to open it. This shocks Lincoln and he jumps back into the pool. He looks around for his trunks but can't find them. Lana walks back out and gives the first aid kit to Luan, charles sits behind Lana. Lincoln looks over at his sisters and notices his trunks are underneath the lawn chair. Charles also sees the trunks and latches onto them before running inside with them. Lincoln's face goes pale.

"Hey boy, what do you got there?" Lana says running after the dog.

"Now what? I'm naked." Lincoln says.

"You could wear my bikini." replies Lynn.

Liberty stops crying and tries to stand up, she wobbles.

"Hold on." Lynn says pulling Liberty back down. "You just stay put and I'll get your clothes"

She looks over at Lincoln.

"Lincoln, go get her clothes." Lynn demands.

"What? No way." Lincoln says. "I'm naked."

"That's not my fault, go get her clothes."

"No. it is your fault. you stole my swim suit."

"No she didn't. I did" Liberty says. Her voice monotone from the tissues stuck up her crooked nose.

Lincoln looks at Liberty in confusion.

"Why?" Lincoln asks.

"Because I like you ya klutz." Liberty replies.

Lynn walks over and grabs Liberties clothes from against the wall. She walks back to her friend and give her the clothes. Liberty tries to put her clothes on, but every time her arms raise above her head her nose hurts. Lynn helps her put her shirt on. Liberty is able to shuffle her pants up to her waist.

"I think I'm just going to go home." Liberty says. Tears continue to slide down her red cheeks.

She stands and stumbles to the back door. Lynn walks over to her.

"Hold on. I think your parents would be pretty upset if they found you with your nose screwed up. Let me take care of it." Lynn says.

Lynn grabs ahold of Liberty's face, turning it left then right, just to see how bad it is. She puts her thumbs on Liberty's nose, shocks of pain go down the girl's body. Then she forcibly turns the nose the to the left, straightening it. Blood gushs out of her nose and she lifts her head up. Lynn grabs more tissues and Lincoln just watches from the pool.

"Sorry." Lynn says.

Liberty sniffles a bit before looking at Lynn.

"It's fine. Thanks." Liberty says.

Liberty walks in the kitchen and sits down at the table. Lynn walks in next. She looks around, then in the living room. She walks back to the back door.

"Hey Lincoln the coast is clear. Go upstairs and put on some pants." Lynn says.

Lincoln jumps out of the pool, his hands covering his crotch. He runs into the kitchen but slips on the wet floor and lands on his back. The wind is knocked out of him. Liberty and Lynn check to see if he's alright. Liberty stares at his package. Lincoln stirs awake and moans.

"What happened?" Lincoln asks.

"You slipped and fell." Lynn says.

Lincoln looks up at his sister staring down at him, then looks down and sees Liberty messing with his semi hard member. He starts to freak out and jumps up.

"Woah, hey, no touchy." Lincoln says covering his crotch.

"Hey come on. She was just checking your pressure.." says Lynn grinning

"No, he's right. I'm sorry." Liberty says. "I should probably head home."

"Hold on a minute." Says Lynn. "Hey Lincoln how about you walk her home. It's the least you could do after kicking her in the face. Go get changed. Now, Maggot" Lynn yells.

Lincoln rushes upstairs to change. He stops at the top of the stairs and hears moaning coming from Leni and Lori's room. He quietly walks over to the door and edges it open.

Lincoln looks inside to find Luna in a sexy prisoner outfit and Leni in a police uniform. Leni is going full force on Luna with a black strapon. She is feeling up Luna's breasts as she continues to fuck her little sister. He closes the door quietly put get's his rock hard dick stuck between the door and frame. He reopens the door, then closes it again.

Rushing to his room, Lincoln puts on his usual clothes. Blues jeans, black undershirt and orange long sleeve shirt. He comes back out and rushes down the stairs. Liberty is waiting at the bottom of the steps with Lynn. Lincoln puts his shoes on and looks at the girls.

"Ready to go?" Lincoln says.

Liberty looks down at the floor.

"Yeah I guess." Liberty says quietly.

The two exit the house and walk down the road quietly. Lincoln looks over at Liberty, who is also looking at the sidewalk.

"Hey. Uh, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier." Lincoln says.

Liberty looks up at Lincoln. Lincoln is a few inches taller than Liberty.

"It's fine. I just wanted to surprise you. I guess you surprised me." Liberty says with a small grin.

The two look forward, still walking and Liberty sees a big house with a tire swing. The driveway is empty.

"Well, there's my house." Liberty says. "My brothers will probably tackle you if they find out you did this. Why don't we just say I slipped."

"Are you sure." Lincoln asks.

"Yeah. Trust me, they're pretty protective."

"How many brothers do you have?"

The two are now in front of Liberty's house.

"I have two older brothers, Lucas and Lance, then I have a younger brother, Lawrence."

"Are those the only siblings you have?"

Lincoln and Liberty are now on the porch.

"No. I also have two sisters, Laura and Lindsey. Both younger. Why don't I just let them introduce themselves."

Liberty opens the door and goes inside.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" She yells

Liberty waits a moment, but no answer.

"I guess nobody's home." She says. "I'll have to introduce you to them later. Quick question? Who won the game?"

Lincoln looks at her puzzled.

"What game?" He asks

"You know Marco Polo." She replies. "I assume it would be me because you opened your eyes and me and Lynn were still in the water."

"Oh geez. I totally forgot. With your nose spitting out blood I kinda forgot."

"I guess that means you have to do one thing for me and you can't say no." Linsey says smiling.

Lincoln gives up and smiles.

"Okay. what do you want me to do? Clean your room? Wrestle with Lynn all day?"

"I want you to kiss me" Liberty answers.

Lincoln's face goes red with embarrassment.

"Come on. You have to. You can kiss me on the cheek if that makes it less embarrassing for you."

Liberty turns her face and Lincoln moves closer, he puckers his lips. As his lips get closer to Liberty's cheek, she moves like a bullet and kisses him on the lips. Her hands go around his neck and Lincoln's hands go to her sides.

"LINCOLN! What the fuck man!?" Says Ronnie Ann.

Ronnie Ann stares at the two teens. Tears begin to rush down her cheeks. Lincoln turns around and sees Ronnie Ann looking at them from across the street. He just stands there for a moment before running towards her. He makes it into the street.

"Ronnie Ann I'm so…"

His sentence is cut short as the truck speeding towards him honcks. Lincoln has enough time to look at the truck before everything goes dark.

Well guys that's the end of Chapter 4. Does Lincoln survive? Does Luan wake up from the sunbathing completely burnt? Could there be a cat fight between Ronnie Ann and Liberty? If you liked it, or not, send a review to me. They really help me with building the story. To be continued in the next chapter. Chapter 5: Hurting Hearts and Broken Bones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long, i was having some family issues. What chapter are we on now? Oh yes chapter 5. Ronnie Ann knows about Liberty, Liberty knows about Lynn and Lincoln, but does Ronnie Ann know about Lincoln and his sisters? Does Lincoln live? Let's not forget the lemon. Find out in...**

CHAPTER 5: HURTING HEARTS AND BROKEN BONES

Doctor Karloff, an older gentleman, walks into the room. Standing not five feet in front of him is Lynn, Leni, Lana, Luna and a Trump colored Luan.

"Hey doc, is he gonna be okay?" Luan asks, tearing sliding down her face.

Lynn and Leni put their arms around the girl, Leni gives her a tissue. Luan dabs at her eyes, then sneezes into it. The doctor looks down at the orange girl.

"I assume you girls are his sisters?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah. I'm Lana, that's Leni, Lynn, Luna and Miss Orange peel is Luan." Lana answers.

The doctor walks past the girls towards Lincoln. He grabs the board from the end of his bed and reads over the paperwork. He looks over at the girls.

"Girls, when will your parents arrive? I would like to discuss with them the predicament your brother is in."

Lynn walks up to the doctor, tears stop sliding down her cheek.

"Anything you wanna tell them, you can also tell us!" Lynn demands.

"I'm sorry miss Loud but his injuries are a tad inappropriate for young adults like yourselves." The doctor responds.

Lynn eyes pop open and she begins to growl. She grabs the doctor by the coat and pulls him forward.

"Now you listen doc. Our brother is lying here like a vegetable. His legs and hand are in casts. I've got four sisters here who are worried that he'll never wake up and I've got five more sisters back home who would love to be where I am right now. So before my little brother gets a roommate tell me what the hell is wrong with him!" Lynn screams.

Luna and Lana grab her and pull her away from the doctor. Lynn falls to the ground balling her eyes out. The doctor looks down at the girl, then over at Lincoln. He looks back to the group of girls.

"Alright. Seeing as how you are very protective and passionate of your brother I will tell you. If you have any questions wait till I finish." Dr. Karloff says. "Your brother has broken both of his legs, his left wrist, two ribs, one of which punctured a lung, and has received a great amount of damage to his groin. The damage to his groin area is still being tested."

Luna was the first to wrap her mind around all of her brothers injuries. She steps forward and looks at Dr. Karloff, tears running down her face.

"What happened to his crotch?" She says.

"That subject is a bit more mature and shouldn't be talked about between siblings." Dr. Karloff replies.

"Please doc. Just so we know how to help him when he comes home." Luan says.

Luan walks over to Lincoln placing her hand on his damaged hand.

"Okay Miss Loud. Since most of you have yet to take anatomy and physiology in your classes I will break it down for you. Lincoln's penis broke, not like a bone though, when his blood is moved into the penis it will grow bigger than it used too. To most men that would be great, but to your brother that's a problem. His arousal level will increase which will cause him to get an erection numerous times a day and if his arousal is not taken care of he could end up with a blood infection which could lead him back into a coma. Of course that is if he wakes up."

"If? If! He will wake up!" Leni replies. "I've already called mom and dad they're on their way. Thank you doctor. Please give us some time with him."

Lynn walks over to Lincoln's side, opposite of Luan, she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll give you gals some time while I finish up some paperwork ."

The doctor leaves the room. The other sisters surround their wounded brother.

"What do we do now? When will he wake up? Please Linci, please wake up." Leni says. Tears slide down her face.

"I don't know Leni. I don't know." Luan answers.

Three days go by, Lori and Lynn are in Lincoln's hospital bedroom. Lori is on her phone talking to Bobbi about their wedding plans. Lori wants to push their wedding back until Lincoln wakes up. Bobbi agrees with her. Lori hangs up and looks over at her sister petting Lincoln's arm.

"You alright Lynn?" Lori asks.

Lynn looks over at her older sister, tears forming at her eyes.

"How do you do it Lori?" Lynn asks. "How are you always so strong? When Luan got those rotten tomatoes thrown at her you got her back on stage. When Luna lost the battle of the bands last fall and quit playing, you kept pestering her to get back on stage. When I broke my leg before the beginning of my senior year homecoming football game you literally pulled me out to the bench so I would cheer on my team and you still push me through my physical therapy. You've never cried during any of it. When Lincoln got hit you didn't cry. How? How can you do it?"

Lori smiles and stands. She walks over and leans against Lincoln's bed. She puts her arm around Lynn.

"It's because I'm the oldest. I have to be the shield, the shoulder to cry on, the one to push everyone else. It's not that I don't cry, it's just that I don't let you guys see me cry. I will always back you up no matter where you go in life. All I ask in return is that you wear a wedding gown to my wedding." Lori says.

"That may be hard, but I'll try." Lynn says. "Thanks for being there for us."

She lays her head against Lori's shoulder.

The next day, Luan and Leni are in Lincoln's room. Luan is telling Lincoln really cheesy jokes with and Leni isn't understanding any of them.

"If you're american in the bedroom what are you in the bathroom?" Luan says

"I don't know?" Mr. Coconuts replies

"European." Luan answers laughing to her own joke.

"Knock knock" Ronnie Ann said.

Both Loud sisters turned toward the door and there in the doorway was miss Santiago.

"Hey Ronnie Ann. we were wondering why you didn't come to visit earlier." Luan says.

Ronnie Ann walks over to Lincoln's bed, she puts her hand on his shoulder. She looks over at Luan and Leni.

"I was going to come by sooner but I just had to… think over some things." She replies.

"I'm just happy you did, we were afraid Lincoln wouldn't see you again." Leni says.

"She's his girlfriend, of course she'll come see him. Ronnie Ann thank you for coming." Luan says smiling.

"Yeah… no problem." Ronnie Ann replies. "Can I have a few minutes with Lincoln just the two of us?"

"Sure." Luan answers grabbing Leni's arm and pulling her out of the room. "We actually have to go to my driver's ed class anyway, just take as much time as you'd like."

The two sisters leave.

Ronnie Ann looks back at her boyfriend. She begins combing his hair.

"Why'd you do it Lincoln?" I know you Lame-O, you'd never lie to me. So why'd you have to go and kiss flat chest?" She asks still combing his hair then feeling his cheek.

"Sometimes being flat chested has it's benefits." Says the girl standing behind Ronnie Ann.

Ronnie Ann turns around and staring at the girl, then her 28C breasts, then looking back up into the eyes of Liberty Lane. Her hair is laying out, she's in an orange sweatshirt and her usual green skirt, leggings on underneath. She walks closer to the hispanic teen.

"Hello Ronnie Ann… How's he doing." She says moving onto the other side of Lincoln.

"What do you want you white witch?"

"Yeah. I probably deserved that." She says. "I talked to Lynn the day after the accident and found out you're his girlfriend. I'm really sorry I didn't know you two were a thing."

Liberty reaches out to touch Lincoln's hand.

"Don't!" Ronnie Ann yells.

Liberty's hand pulls back and she looks over at Ronnie Ann. Tears begin strolling down her cheeks. She looks down at Lincoln and tries to wipe away at her tears. Ronnie Ann holds up a tissue. Liberty looks up and sees it.

"I'm not mad at you Liberty. I'm mad that he knew we were together, he knew how much I cared about him, how much he meant to me. And yet, he still kissed you." She says as Liberty takes the tissue.

Liberty blows her nose and throws it into the little trash bucket. She slowly looks up Lincoln's body before noticing a strange bulge at Lincoln's Crotch area.

"Uhh. Ronnie Ann. What's that?" Liberty says pointing towards the tent.

Ronnie Ann looks down at Lincoln's crotch. She smirks.

"I think he's excited." Ronnie Ann says.

"Lynn told me about this. He get's aroused very easy." Liberty says.

"So do we get a nurse or…" Her sentence is cut short as curney after curney goes through the hallway, nurses and doctors running down the hallway. Ronnie Ann looks over at Liberty with fear in her eyes.

"I… I guess we're on our own" Ronnie Ann says.

Ronnie Ann pulls back the sheets, down to his knees. The two girls look at the soldier at attention underneath his hospital gown. Liberty pulls up his gown and Lincoln's cock flings upwards. Liberty moves back surprised at his long, thick 9".

"Oh my god, it's huge." she says.

"Did it grow?" Ronnie Ann proclaims.

"You mean this isn't his normal height?" Liberty asks.

"No."

"Well. Double the girls, double the size."

Ronnie Ann looks over at the white haired girl not finding her joke amusing. She moves her hand towards his dick, as soon as her hand touches the skin it throbs.

"He's definitely excited." Ronnie Ann says.

Ronnie Ann begins to stroke his member, from the base to his tip. Liberty starts massaging his balls. Lincoln's dick continues to shake as Ronnie Ann's hand slides up and down his cock. A small amount of pre-cum pops out of his head, Liberty picks it up with one of her fingers and slides it into her mouth. The pre-cum slides down the back of her throat.

"Hey." Ronnie Ann exclaims.

"What?" Liberty asks.

"What was that?"

"I wanted a taste… and I'm about to take some more."

Liberty moves forward and takes Lincoln's cock into her mouth, sucking on it. Ronnie Ann's hand moves her hand to his balls. Liberty moves down his hard sausage, only getting four inches into it before gagging. Her eyes become watery.

"Really? You didn't even make it halfway." Ronnie Ann says.

"Then why don't you try." Liberty says wiping away her tears.

Ronnie Ann smiles at Liberty before grabbing Lincoln's dick, messaging it before licking the head. The taste of Liberty's breath still on the member. Ronnie Ann's head bobs up and down, she begins going deeper and deeper. His schlong goes farther down the 14 year old's throat.

"Oh my god" Liberty says amazed.

Ronnie Ann gets 7 inches down as Lincoln cums down her throat, his milk drips out of her open mouth. Her head slides off of his still semi-hard member, a loud popping noise comes from her agaped mouth. His cum dripping from her mouth.

Liberty looks at Ronnie Ann as she walks around the bed.

"Ronnie Ann." Liberty says.

Ronnie Ann looks over at the other teenager. Her eye's pop out of her head as Liberty kisses her. The two begin to make out as Lincoln's cum moves between the two mouths. Ronnie Ann leans against Lincoln's bed, she breaks the kiss.

"I've never done something like this before." Ronnie Ann says.

"But you sucked that cock like a pro?" Liberty asks

"I've sucked Lincoln's dick a lot but I've never been with another girl."

"Don't worry. I'll lead"

Liberty pulls Ronnie Ann over to the chair, pushing her into it. Liberty unzips the other girls jeans, then pulling them down slowly noticing a large wet mark on her blue and white laced panties.

"Somebody's excited." Liberty says moving towards the wet area.

"Please don't look at it" Ronnie Ann says blushing.

"Okay. I won't look, but I will have a taste." Liberty says grinning diabolically.

Liberty sticks out her tongue and licks the wet spot, causing Ronnie Ann to become very hot. Liberty sees this and moves her hands to her friend's waist, pulling her pants down to her ankles. She moves one hand to Ronnie Ann's underwear moving it to the side and fingering her while licking and nibbling at her clitoris. She pulls her hand out and starts fucking the latino's vagina with her tongue. Liberty then sticks her other hand down her pants becoming very stimulated as well.

"I'm about to cum!" Ronnie Ann screams.

Lindsey likes the noise of that and begins playing with herself even more, becoming very close to orgasm.

"Me too!" Lindsey muffles as her tongue vishisly attacks the 14 year olds tight pussy.

Ronnie Ann's moaning becomes louder and louder as she hits her orgasmic pressure. Letting it all out onto Liberty's face, cum juice going down her throat up her nose and into her hair. At that very same moment Liberty orgasms and the front area of her leggings becomes saturated.

"Oh my god that was amazing" Ronnie Ann exclaims.

Liberty looks up at the hot latina teen, moves up to her and starts making out with her. A mixture of Lincoln's cum and Ronnie Ann's pussy juice dance inside the teen's mouths.

"Damn, that looks so hot." said the male voice.

 **Well guys that's the end of Chapter five. Who just saw the two having lesbian sex? Was it Lincoln, or Dr. Karloff, or maybe some other male character? Comments are always helpful. To be continued in Chapter six: GETTING FIXED**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a few months and I forgot about this story, but I think it's time for a new chapter. let's get back to the story. Quick history lesson: Lincoln and some of his siblings are more sexualy together then most siblings should be. Ronnie Ann catches Lincoln kissing the new girl in town, Liberty Lane. Now Lincoln is in a coma, or is he?**

CHAPTER 6: GETTING FIXED

The two teenagers, both bright red and surprised, looks behind them and sees a familiar face. Ronnie Ann swallows the mixture of Lincoln's cum and her own love juice, the sweetness of the mix relaxing her.

"Hey Lame-o." Ronnie Ann says.

Lincoln looks over his girlfriend and his new friend, both of whom are half naked and smelling of sex. His member is now rock hard, even after two amazing blow jobs.

"Ronnie Ann. Liberty. What… What's going on? How long was I out?" He asks mistified.

Liberty gets off of Ronnie Ann picks up her skirt and puts it, as well as her orange jacket, back on.

"Lincoln. How… How long have you been awake?" She says, her face still blushed.

Liberty moves closer to Lincoln, sitting on the end of his bed. Ronnie Ann gets off the chair and pulls up her jeans, wedging her panties between her butt cheeks. Lincoln watches this and his dick bounces in the air to Ronnie Ann's jiggly butt. He shakes his head, just noticing Liberty is talking to him.

"Lincoln?… Lincoln?… Lincoln?" Liberty says.

Lincoln finally looks over to her.

"What?" He asks

"Are you okay? Waking up, seeing us doing that." Liberty asks.

Lincoln looks at Liberty, her brown eyes darkened by her messy white hair. Lincoln stares at the girl.

"I, I think so." He says.

Ronnie Ann moves over to the other side of him, where she stood originally. She puts her hand on his bandaged hand, before smirking.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Ronnie Ann says. "Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing Liberty's face move, then you across the street crying and after that just a loud honking." He says looking down at his lap, his dick shrinking in size due to the thought of the accident. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"It's okay Lincoln." Ronnie Ann says. "It's all over now."

Ronnie Ann moves in and gives Lincoln a hug. Liberty almost hugs Lincoln too, but stops. She looks down at his shrunken sausage and pulls the sheets up to cover her friend. She puts her hand on his hand, rubbing it. She raises it to her face and kisses it. Lincoln looks at the two girls and smiles. Liberty and Ronnie Ann smile back.

Just as Lincoln is about to kiss each girl the door creeks open. A nurse walks in, she is in the usual nursing uniform, her nameplate can be seen by the teenagers. It reads: Nurse Jackson.

"It would seem our patient is awake and well." She says. "How are we feeling Mr. Loud?"

Nurse Jackson walks over to Lincoln. Liberty and Ronnie Ann move away a tad.

"I'm doing really well Nurse Jackson." Replies Lincoln.

"That's good to hear. I actually came to tell your friends here that visiting hours are unfortunately over. You'll have to come back tomorrow." She says smiling to the teenagers.

"I guess that means we have to leave" Liberty says getting off the bed.

Ronnie Ann kisses Lincoln on the cheek and gets up. She and Liberty walk to the door. Ronnie Ann turns around.

"See you around Lame-O." Ronnie and says smiling.

The two teenagers walk out of the room and the nurse closes the door behind them. Liberty starts rubbing at her crotch area, it takes Ronnie Ann a moment but she notices this.

"Liberty? What are you doing?" Ronnie Ann says confused.

"Lincoln woke up before i got off. I'm still really horny." Liberty answers.

Ronnie Ann smiles at her new white haired friend.

"Wanna come over for a slumber party or something?" Ronnie Ann says intimidatingly.

"You know what, that sounds really nice." Liberty says smiling.

"Cool. Just let me call my brother to see if he'll be home or not." Ronnie Ann says pulling out her phone. She dials in some numbers and puts it to her ear.

Meanwhile at Lori's apartment, Bobby is on his back naked with Lori bobbing up and down on his 8 ½ inch Churro. His hands are griped onto Lori's hips as he pushes into her at the same tempo she bucks down on his member.

"Oh shit babe, your walls are hugging me. I think I'm going to cum." Bobby says.

"Please, please fill me up boo-boo bear." Lori screams out. "Give it to me!"

Bobbi rams his member into her soaking pussy. Cum dribbles out of her vagina. Lori falls onto her fiance. Her breasts squeeze against his chest. The two kiss passionately. Lori slides her hand through his hair. She looks into his eyes, then kisses him again.

"That was literally perfect." Lori says gasping for breath.

Suddenly Bobbi's phone lights up the room with James Arthur's "Say you won't go". Bobbi looks around the room, trying to notice where the sound is coming from. He notices the the bright color from the screen in his jeans pocket, hanging over the desk chair.

"I wonder who that could be." He says sarcastically, staring back into Lori's eyes.

Bobbi pecks her on the lips and gets up. He walks over to the chair and pulls out his phone. A picture of his sister from five years before lights up the screen. He answers it.

"Hey Ronnie Ann what are you still doing up? It's almost midnight." Bobbi asks.

"I just got back from visiting Lincoln, he woke up." His sister says over the phone.

"Oh my god! That's Amazing!" Bobbi says out surprised.

Bobbi looks over at Lori with a giant smile glued onto his face.

"Lincoln's awake!" He screams out in the night. "Lincoln is…

Before he can finish Lori wraps her hands around him and kisses him.

"That is literally amazing news. I wish we could go see him right now." She says happily

"Hello, Hello. Is anyone there?" Ronnie Ann says over her phone. "Helllllooooo!"

Bobbi and Lori turn their heads to the phone in his hand. He brings it up to his ear.

"Sorry about that Ronnie Ann."

"It's okay. Listen, are you going to be coming home at all?"

"No. Why?"

"I was going to have a friend over. I just didn't want her to hear you and Lori going at it like horses in season."

"Okay I get it. Well I hope you two have a good night. Love you." He says hanging up. He looks back at his wife to be.

"Well. Since we can't visit Lincoln, how's about we go for a round two?" He says smiling and starts to make out with Lori.

Lori breaks apart from him and jumps onto the bed. She lays down on her front and looks back at bobbi. Her hands move back to her bubble butt, pulling her cheeks apart.

"Come on boo-boo bear, my pussy is full but my ass is hungry and ready."She says smiling. Her long blonde hair a mess on her head.

Bobbi smirks at her and walks slowly behind her and peels her legs apart, sliding up her legs and kissing right above her ass.

"Ding ding." He says making the sound of a boxing bell.

Meanwhile at the Santiago residence, Ronnie Ann and Liberty walk in the front door very quietly. Liberty follows Ronnie Ann upstairs to her bedroom.

"So? Do you want to change into your pajamas first or do you just want to head to bed?" Ronnie Ann asks.

Liberty hugs Ronnie Ann and kisses her neck. She puts her mouth next to the hispanic girl's ear.

"I sleep in the nude". Liberty whispers.

Ronnie Ann grins and french kisses Liberty.

"So do I".

The two girls move swiftly into Ronnie Ann's room, without their lips breaking. Ronnie Ann closes the door behind them with her foot. The Ronnie Ann throws Liberty against the bed. Liberty scoots back a tad, her legs still hanging off the bed.

"Well since you haven't cum yet, I guess I'll have to fix that." Ronnie Ann says.

The hispanic teen pulls off Liberty's green skirt before massaging Liberty's crotch, only to feel something weird under the leggings.

Ronnie Ann moves closer and pulls the leggings down a tad, and noticing a very big surprise underneath the White haired teen's pink hearted panties.

 **Well… That's it for chapter 6. I will try to write more chapters from now on, but no promises. Comments are always good, helps me move the story forward. Next chapter Will have lots of surprises and Lincoln will become even more popular. See you next time in Chapter Seven: CUMMING HOME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back. Hope you guys liked the last chapter. [Note: There will be a bit of genderbent stuff in this chapter, so if you don't find that to be cool read something else or skip the sex scene.] We are moving forward with chapter seven and boy is it sour.**

 **CHAPTER 7: CUMMING HOME**

Ronnie Ann looks at the small bulge at Liberty's crotch, unsure what to do, she softly touches Liberty's panties and pulls them down. A 4 1/2 inch. cock pops out from underneath the garment.

"What is that?" Ronnie Ann asks mystified.

Liberty looks down at the Latino. Her smile morphing into a frown.

"Fuck. I, I, I have a penis." Liberty says. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

Tears begin to roll down the teenager's face. She covers her crotch with her hands.

"You probably hate me now."

Liberty sits up and grabs her skirt. Before being able to put it on she feels her cock getting kissed. She looks down and sees Ronnie Ann smiling at her.

"Hey it's not a bad thing, I was just surprised." Ronnie Ann says. "But where are your balls?"

Liberty smiles and sniffles. She moves her hands underneath her dick and pulls apart her vaginal lips. Ronnie Ann's eyes pop open surprised to see both a cock and a vagina on her new girlfriend.

"You see I was born a hermaphrodite. I have a dick which I can come and pee with, but also a vagina, which stinks because I also can get a period." Liberty explains.

"Wait, so you can literally fuck yourself?" Ronnie Ann says laughing out loud.

Liberty's dick begins to soften.

"Unfortunately no, my dick isn't long enough to do that." Liberty answers.

Liberty begins to touch her cock as the memories of the hospital room begin to flush through her mind. Ronnie Ann notices this and grabs Liberty's hands.

"Oh no. You got me off, it's only fare I get you off." Ronnie Ann says.

Ronnie Ann kisses both of Liberty's hands before pulling them off the teen's cock. The Latino grabs the shaft and kisses the head. Liberty starts to unbutton her shirt. She pulls her arms out and is only in her bra and soaked panties as Ronnie stops kissing her head and begins sucking the small dick with ease.

"Oh god Ronnie Ann, you're like a fucking vacuum." Liberty says with ecstasy.

Liberty's pussy lips spread as Ronnie Ann sticks two of her fingers up the white haired girl's vagina. Her fingers bend and start feeling up her G-spot. Liberty begins to go crazy, drool begins to slide down the girl's chin, as the latino ravishes her lower body and her hands grope her boobs and stiffened tits. Ronnie Ann moves her other hand under Liberty's butt and sticks her thumb up the girl's backdoor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Liberty screams.

"Hey keep it down my parents are still sleeping." Ronnie Ann complains taking Liberty's soaking cock out of her mouth.

"I, I, I'm sorry." Liberty says. "But I'm cumming!"

Vagina juice blows out onto Ronnie Ann's hands and cum splatters across the latino's face and hair.

"You squirt a lot." Ronnie Ann says.

Liberty is breathing hard, when suddenly footsteps can be heard outside the room. Ronnie Ann turns around and walks to the bedroom door, wiping her face on a dirty shirt, and opens it a little, her mother is walking down the hallway.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard screaming." Ronnie Ann's mother says.

Ronnie Ann smiles to her parent.

"Everything is fine mom, Liberty just saw a spider and freaked out."

"Well okay, sleep well, love you."

Ronnie Ann's mother turns around and walks back down the hallway, Ronnie Ann smiles and closes the door, locking it. She turns back to Liberty who is underneath the covers, starting to fall asleep.

Ronnie Ann walks over to the bed and lifts the sheets before snuggling in with the dickgirl.

"Good night Liberty." Ronnie Ann says.

"Good night Ronnie Ann." Liberty says.

The two kiss before falling into dreamland.

The next morning Lincoln wakes up, he looks around and sees Nurse Jackson looking over his medical information. The nurse looks up and sees he's awake.

"Oh. Good morning Lincoln." Nurse Jackson says.

"Good morning Nurse Jackson. What time is it?" Lincoln asks.

"It's about 7:30. A bit early, so if you want to go back to sleep you can. You're family won't be stopping by for at least another two hours."

Lincoln smiles and looks up to the ceiling and thinks about his family, wondering what has happened while he was asleep. Suddenly a huge amount of pain rushes through his body. He grabs his crotch with his only good hand.

"Oooww." Lincoln moans.

Nurse Jackson looks up and sees her patient in pain. She walks over to his bedside.

"Are you alright Lincoln?"

"No. It hurts. My crotch is killing me."

Nurse Jackson lifts the sheets and notices his cock is standing at attention. The nurse smiles.

"Lincoln honey. Do to your accident, your cock was damaged. Causing it to grow bigger but also having to be drained at least twice a day." The nurse explains. "Now I can either help you out, seeing as how much trouble you're having or I can go get a pump and have a machine do it for you. What do you want?"

"I, I think I want you to."

Nurse Jackson grins devilishly.

"I'm glad Lincoln. I've been told the machines tend to leave marks afterwards. Now please remove your hand.

Lincoln lets go of his dick and the big beautiful ebony nurse latches onto Lincoln giant 9 inch. dick. She slowly pumps up and down, lightly rubbing the head with her thumb. For the next fifteen minutes she continues to give the teenage boy a hand job. But Lincoln has yet to cum. Nurse Jackson notices the time and realizes how much time has passed, knowing she has to finish up soon.

"Lincoln honey, how close do you think you are?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, but not that close. I feel more relaxed just not on the edge yet."

"Well I guess I'll have to change things up a bit, now won't I?"

Nurse Jackson stops giving him a hand job and takes off her shirt. Her giant luscious breasts are barely being held by a black designer bra. The nurse unbuttons the bra and her giant melons swing in the air.

"It's a bit cold in here, isn't it." Nurse Jackson asks.

Lincoln knods his head, both heads. The nurse smiles at this and bends over Lincoln's body, her nipples hardening. She puts Lincoln's dick in between her breasts and starts to move up and down.

"Ooohh" Lincoln moans.

"Does that feel good Lincoln?" Nurse Jackson asks.

"Ye-yes."

Lincoln looks down at the nurse and notices a white liquid coming out of her breasts.

"Uhh Nurse Jackson." Lincoln says. "I think you're leaking?"

Nurse Jackson looks down at her tits and sees the white substance mixing in between her boobs and Lincoln's cock.

"Oh my." Jackson says. "It seems I am. You see Lincoln I'm still breastfeeding my babygirl. Plus my partner likes the taste. Would you like a taste?"

Lincoln nods his head as the milk works as a lubrication.

"That's good, because I'm feeling a bit hot in all these clothes."

Nurse Jackson stops giving the white haired boy a boob-job and stands. She pulls down her nurse pants and gets on top of Lincoln, her sea blue panties dripping with her chocolate love juice. She leans into Lincoln and moves her big bodacious breast in front of his mouth, he begins sucking on her tit like a vacuum. Milk dribbles out of the big beautiful black woman's boob.

"Mmm. That feels good Lincoln, but I know what'll really help you out." Jackson says smiling.

Nurse Jackson pulls her soaked panties to the side and hovers above Lincoln's lubricated log. Impaling herself, Nurse jackson moans into Lincoln's hair while Lincoln moans into her breast drinking her breast milk. Her hips begin to jugg away on Lincoln, her vagina kegel's and sucks at Lincoln's cock.

Lincoln begins sucking harder until he finally has to let go.

"I'm cumming." Lincoln says with the tit still halfway in his mouth.

"Hold on baby." Nurse Jackson says.

The nurse gets off of Lincoln just as his cum rockets out and splatters itself across the busty nurses panties. Nurse Jackson gets off of Lincoln and steps off his bed before putting her pants back on, after wiping some of his sperm off and sucking on her finger.

"You need less sugar in your diet and more fruits, my big boy." She says as she pats his cock.

Lincoln smiles and closes his eyes. Suddenly Nurse Jackson leans in against his body and grins.

"You drained me of one tit, but my other is still pretty full. Are you still hungry?"

"A little." Lincoln Retorts.

Meanwhile back at the Santiago residents, Liberty is watching Ronnie Ann sleep. Ronnie Ann wakes and sees Liberty looking at her.

"Good morning." Ronnie Ann says, giving Liberty a peck on the nose.

"Morning Beautiful." Liberty responds.

Ronnie Ann checks her phone off the nightstand, it's 9:00.

"Well we've got about an hour before we have to be over at Lincoln's house for the welcome home party, is there anything special you want to do?" Ronnie Ann asks.

A smile crosses the white haired girls face.

"I'd love to fuck that squirting pussy of yours." Liberty smiles before sliding down the bed.

Ronnie Ann's smile fades into a frown. She grabs Liberty by the shoulders and slides the girl back up the bed.

"Listen Liberty, I'm having a great time but I want to save that for Lincoln." Ronnie Ann says. "I hope you understand."

Disappointment rushes over Liberty, than she smiles at the hispanic.

"I understand." She says smiling.

Ronnie Ann smiles back and kisses Liberty. Ronnie Ann throws the sheets to the end of the bed before getting on her hands and knees, pulling down her soaked panties. She pulls apart her butt cheeks, looking back at the white haired dickgirl.

"But I didn't say anything about you not being able to fuck this hole." Ronnie Ann says seductively.

Stars flood Liberty's eyes and she begins to drool before jumping up on the bed, her naked body closing the space between herself and the latino. Liberty grabs her tiny dick and moves it in front of Ronnie Ann's backdoor.

"Ready?"

"Fuck yeah"

One hour later, the loud house, not including Luan, plus the Santiagos, Clyde and his dads and Liberty are waiting in the living room for Lincoln to come home. Suddenly the front doorknob jiggles and is creaks open. Lincoln enters with Luan right behind him a small white droplet is on the collar of her yellow worn out T-shirt.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody cheers.

One by one the family and friends of Lincoln hug him and kiss him. Lynn Sr. walks out of the kitchen with a giant orange and Lemon cake, with the words "Welcome Home Lincoln Loud" written out in black cherry frosting.

Luan leans into Luna before whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry, I saved some cool w-hip for later." Luan whispers seductively.

Lori begins to cut the cake and everybody begins to mingle amongst themselves, someone always asking Lincoln how he's doing, if he needs anything and if the hospital food was any good.

Suddenly Ronnie Ann's mother, Maria's phone begins ringing. She grabs it and walks into the other room.

"Hello… Yes… That soon?... I understand…"

Maria closes the phone and walks into the other room, she walks over to Bobby and Ronnie Ann.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry but I need to borrow Bobby and Ronnie Ann for a moment."

The three Santiago's walk into another room.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope somebody got the family guy joke. This chapter was a tad hard to finish. The next chapter will have some goodbyes, and some hellos. How many of you out there think they can read all these chapters without cumming once? Tune in next time for Chapter 8… TO THE GOOD TIMES.**


End file.
